


Let Them Be Happy

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Eren Yeager, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Reincarnation, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You spoil us too much.” Kuchel said at one point. Levi smiled and shook his head. </p><p>“That’s not possible.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed but I had the idea for the ending and I just had to write it. It's super short but I had fun with it. I hope you enjoy and Happy Mother's Day!

“Happy Mother’s Day!!” Eren shouted as he threw open the door. His mother laughed and pulled him into a hugged.

“Hello baby. Thank you. Where’s Levi?” Eren was about to answer when another voice cut in.

“Where _is_ my darling son? He isn’t hiding from me on Mother’s Day, is he?” Levi’s mother walked through the doorway, giving Eren a hug as he wished her a happy Mother’s Day as well. As if on cue, Levi emerged from the kitchen and started walking toward the little group by the door.

“I would never hide from you, mom. Especially not on Mother’s Day. Happy Mother’s Day, mom, Mrs. Jaeger.” He smiled and gave Eren’s mother a hug before moving over to his own mother.

“I’ve told you time and again, Levi. You’ve been dating Eren for years. You can call me Carla.” She pinched his ear and moved to sit down on the couch.

“The same goes for you, too, Eren. I won’t be accepting Mrs. Ackerman anymore. It’s Kuchel.” The boys rolled their eyes at their mothers and laughed while they walked to the kitchen.

“We’ll grab everything and bring it out there.” Levi called out to the pair. Eren came out with a tray of drinks and set it down on the coffee table in front of the two women. Levi followed with slices of cake and a few presents.

“You know that you boys don’t have to do this every year. Although we do appreciate it.” Carla said as she grabbed her piece of cake.

“Don’t worry about it mom. We want to do this for you.” Levi nodded and handed cake to his mother. The afternoon went on with the boys giving their mothers their gifts and absolutely refusing to let them get up for anything. “You spoil us too much.” Kuchel said at one point. Levi smiled and shook his head. “That’s not possible.”

Eventually the boys took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and left the two mothers to talk. The sounds of conversation and laughter drifted in to the kitchen. Eren smiled and turned to Levi.

“I like that our moms are best friends. It makes moments like these really nice.” Levi smiled and nodded as he reached in to the sink and started to wash their plates from earlier. Eren turned back around and dried as Levi washed. After a few minutes of silence Eren’s face grew solemn.

“Do you think they’ll ever remember what happened back then?” Levi’s hands went still in the water. When Eren glanced at Levi, he noticed that he was looking at the wall where one of Eren’s paintings normally hung. A painting of Levi’s back while he was in full uniform. The Wings of Freedom stitched on to a green cloak that was swaying in the wind and his blades drawn at his sides. The seconds ticked by and Eren grew anxious the longer it took Levi to answer his question.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything._ He was about to change the subject when Levi sighed and rested his head against his shoulder.

“I hope to anything and everything that they don’t. I just want her to be happy this time. What she did back then to keep me safe… I never want her to remember that.” Levi felt Eren shift but before he could say anything his face met the worn cotton of the younger boy’s shirt. His wet hands came up and clung to the material, grip tight enough that he was surprised the shirt hadn’t torn yet. Eren placed a kiss against his shorter boyfriend’s hair before resting his cheek against the dark strands.

“We have them now. They’re alive and they’re happy and they don’t have to remember what we do. They’re safe.” Levi nodded and pressed closer to Eren, taking comfort in the boy’s heartbeat.

What the pair would fail to realize is that during their conversation, the laughter had ceased and there was only silence coming from the other room. The two mothers watched their sons embrace and a sad smile graced their faces.

 “We can never tell them, can we?” Kuchel looked over at Carla and shook her head.

“No.” Kuchel said, hand resting over her heart.

“I don’t want them to remember if they don’t. I don’t want him to remember what we went through together or what happened after I was gone. I just want my baby boy to be happy.” Carla turned back to look at their sons.

 _Yes,_ she thought, _I just want my baby boy to be happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I have an SNK tumblr: snk-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com


End file.
